someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Denizen
Prologue SLAM! I slammed the door shut and ran to my bed. Why would he do this? Father said he would never kill anyone unless it's self defense, but Mother says otherwise! At this point, tears started to stream down my face. I was sad and furious at the same time. I put my head in my pillow to silence my wails. I heard knocks coming from the door, as Mother asked in a forgiving voice, “Honey, can I come in?” I lifted my head from the pillow. “Just leave me alone!” I shouted to her. “... Just leave me alone..." Denizen "Love it.” I said to my realtor. The house was small, quaint, two bedroom, one bathroom, $950 a month. “I'll take it. It's a nice price, it's a good house, perfect for me.” I explained. About two weeks passed and I still haven't gotten some boxes up in the attic(truth be told im a bit lazy). I decided to take them up to the attic now. I saw some boxes that were up there, that weren't mine. I would give it to the original owners, but, to no surprise, there wasn't any contact info on the box, and I didn't want to snoop in their belongings. I set my boxes in there and exited the attic. I went back up the attic and couldn't help but notice a picture that was on top of the box. It was a picture of a young woman in her room, which was in this house. I noticed a change of colors and instantly realized it as my father standing in the doorway. I instantly threw down the photo as chills ran up my spine. I couldn't help but choke a bit of tears then, as that was about eight years ago when my Mother had brought me some bad news about him... he murdered someone. I picked the photo up and set it on top of the box. Something's not quite right, that's for sure. I feel uneasy, objects aren't where I left them, and overall just weird happenings. I can't call the cops because they wouldn't be able to do much, yet. I just had to wait it off. I was watching television for a bit in my living room, when I got a little hungry. I walked over to the kitchen and realized the front door was slightly, ''very slightly ''open. My heart raced, my blood ran cold. I felt like there were a million eyes on the walls. The only sounds were the television, and my heavy breathing. I called the cops. They came and investigated the area. They couldn't find anything, but my window was wide open, so they assumed that the person got away. I triple checked the doors and windows in my house when I went to bed that night, but it did nothing. I could hardly sleep. The next morning, I walked down the hallway of my house, when I stopped. Something didn't feel right. The air blew cold and I listened in dead silence. When I heard a small breath. Seconds later, I looked towards the front door, and see a black figure. Shrouded in a black mass, in the shape of a human. It had a head but was just a face – no way to actually see or sense. It blew towards me and pinned me against the wall. Terror struck through my body, I tried to scream but there was suddenly no air in my lungs, I felt almost as if I was winded. I somehow managed to ask it, “Who are you?” in shaking fear. The figure dropped me, but I dare not run. His speed was no match for mine. “I eliminated your father... for eliminating me...” “Now I will make sure that his family never harms anyone again.” The figure spoke in an echo. Within seconds, all air had escaped my lungs and everything went black. “Hahahaha... such a lovely, fresh body to stay in..." Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life